Schweigsam
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Nach dem letzten Kampf bringt Hermine Snape in Sicherheit... ABGESCHLOSSEN


_Für alle die, denen der Titel des letzten One-Shots nicht klar war: „Der Hund in der brennenden Hütte" heißt die Story deshalb, weil JKR in dem Duell zwischen Harry und Snape den Schmerz in Severus Gesicht mit dem Schmerz des Hundes in der Hütte vergleicht.  
**... verzerrt, unmenschlich, als hätte er ebensolche Schmerzen, wie der jaulende, heulende Hund, der in der brennenden Hütte hinter ihnen gefangen war... (seite 609)  
**Das war für mich einer der entscheidenden Hinweise, was tatsächlich passiert war und wie sehr Snape darunter leidet... _

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, die guten wie die schlechten (!), und dafür, daß ihr mich nicht auseinandernehmt, weil ich keine Zeit finde, „richtige" Sachen zu schreiben, sondern nur so einzelne Szenen die mich hin und wieder verfolgen. Ich bin gedanklich auch an den „großen" Stories dran, aber an zusammenhängende Arbeit an den Geschichten ist derzeit leider nicht zu denken.

* * *

_Hier also noch ein One-Shot..._

_... den ich Rena widme, weil sie etwas ganz Besonderes ist und ich weit weniger Zeit mit ihr habe, als ich es mir wünsche, weil wir beide derzeit so eingespannt sind...  
... Ich hoffe, du magst den Text ..._

* * *

_oOo_

_Mir gehört nichts, JKR gehört alles – also alles so wie immer..._

_oOo_

**Schweigsam...**

Sie hatte ihm geholfen zu fliehen, nachdem sie in der letzten Schlacht gegen Voldemort erkannt hatte, was wirklich geschehen war. Sie hatte ihn aus der Schußlinie gezogen, als er bewußtlos zusammengesackt war, nachdem er seinen Teil zum Endkampf beigetragen hatte. Seine Ohnmacht hatte nur sehr kurz angedauert, so daß sie sich gegen seine Flüche wehren mußte, die er ohne Zauberstab und ohne Worte auf sie warf, als er erkannte, wer sich neben dem alten Fabrikgebäude über ihn beugte, als er wieder zu sich kam.

Wenn Hermine noch nicht ganz von seiner Gesinnung überzeugt gewesen war, so war sie es durch diese Gegenwehr des Zaubertrankmeisters gewesen. Keiner seiner Flüche hatte tödliche Wirkung. Sie blendeten, sie verwirrten, sie lenkten ab – aber weder verletzten sie, noch hielten sie lange an. Aber er war selbst noch so verwirrt gewesen, daß Hermine relativ leichtes Spiel mit ihm gehabt hatte.

Er sah aus, wie der Tod. Seine Haut war, wenn dies noch möglich gewesen war, noch heller geworden, als sie es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte und sein Körper war in den zwei Jahren, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, erschreckend abgemagert, die Wangenknochen sahen aus, als können man sie durch die Haut seines Gesichtes hindurch greifen. Seine dicken, aber nach wie vor stränigen Haare waren gewachsen und hingen ihm bis halb auf den Rücken hinab. Die schwarze Robe war um seine Taille unnatürlich eng gegürtet. Hermine hatte sich gefragt, welchem Zauber er die Kraft verdankte, daß er noch auf den eigenen Beinen ging.

Die Kraft seiner Zauberkraft war ungebrochen – das hatte er in dem Kampf bewiesen, aber sein Geist schien angeschlagen. Sein Blick war fahrig und wirr und Hermine ahnte hinter dem seltsam fiebrig glühenden Schwarz seiner Augen, wie die vergangenen Jahre für ihn ausgesehen hatten, seit er Hogwarts verlassen hatte.

Der Brief den sie Harry geschickt hatte, um zu erklären, was sie erkannt hatte, hatte eine völlig unerwartete Reaktion hervorgerufen.

Man hatte sie als Verräterin abgestempelt. Als die, die den Mörder Dumbledores seiner Verantwortung entzogen hatte, als die, die den Feind in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Man hatte ihr kein Wort geglaubt. Sie beschworen, nicht seinen Falschheiten zu glauben und ihn stattdessen auszuliefern.

Eine Schutzfunktion ihres Geistes hatte bewirkt, daß ihre einzigen Reaktionen auf den Brief eine seltsam stille Verwunderung gewesen war und Dankbarkeit, daß sie ihren Brief auf eine Weise geschickt hatte, daß nicht zurückverfolgt werden konnte, wo sie war.

Jeden Tag hatte er ihr aufs Neue gesagt, daß er am nächsten Tag gehen würde. Tag für Tag hatte er seine Abreise angekündigt.

So gut wie nihts sonst hatte er gesagt. Nur jeden Abend wieder, daß er gehen würde...

Aber er war nie gegangen und die tägliche Ankündigung war Ritual geworden.

Das Ritual befahl, daß sie den ganzen Tag über, beinahe ohne Ausnahme, schwiegen und er ihr abends, wenn er von ihrem stillen Beieinander am Kamin aufstand. um sich für die Nacht bereitzumachen, verkündete, daß er am nächsten Tag das Haus verlassen würde und sich bei ihr für ihre Hilfe bedankte.

Irgendwann hatte Hermine verstanden, daß es seine eine Gelegenheit des Tages war, ihr zu danken. Nicht nur dafür, daß sie ihn hergebracht hatte, in dieses windschiefe, kleine, warme Steinhaus am Rande der Klippen, mit seinem winzigen Kräutergarten und dem endlos erscheinenden Weg, durch die steinigen Wiesen, die nach einem stundenlangen Fußmarsch wohl irgendwo hinführen würden, sondern auch für jeden einzelnen Tag, den sie hier mit ihm verbrachte.

Die Art, wie er sich abends von ihr verabschiedete, hatte sich im Laufe der Monate, die sie nun schon hier waren, verändert.

War es anfangs eine verärgert klingende Information gewesen, war es inzwischen eine weiche Liebkosung, dessen Betonung weit mehr auf dem Dank lag, als auf dem Abschied.

Sie hatten hier kaum Bücher.

Sie hatten hier keine magischen Gegenstände.

Sie hatten hier keinen Kessel außer dem in dem sie sich ihre Mahlzeiten zubereiteten.

Sie lasen kaum, sie zauberten nur wenn es um ihre Nahrung ging, oder eine kleinere Wunde versorgt werden mußte.

Sie sammelte, was die Natur hergab und er brachte regelmäßig von seinen Streifzügen kleinere Tiere oder Vögel mit.

Hinter ihrem Haus war ein Brunnen.

Sie spürten beide, daß es nicht nur keinen Grund gab, zu reden – es schien im Gegenteil heilsam zu sein, zu schweigen.

Sie wußten beide, daß der Tag kommen würde, an dem sie wieder reden würden, aber dieser Tag war noch lange nicht gekommen.

Sie lebten in den Tag hinein und anfangs hatten sie beide die vibrierende Notwendigkeit in sich gespürt, etwas zu tun. Doch die Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit des Ortes hatte sich wie eine weiche Decke auf ihre aufgekratzten Gemüter gelegt und sie waren innerlich still geworden.

Es gab keinen Grund zu sprechen.

Kein Grund für Rechtfertigungen.

Kein Grund für Entschuldigungen.

Kein Grund für Bitten.

Kein Grund für Erklärungen.

Und ohne daß sie darüber gesprochen hätten, hatte Hermine diesen Mann kennengelernt.

Er war so völlig anders, als sie gedacht hatte und ihr war klar geworden, daß es der Maske bedurft hatte, die er stets getragen hatte.

Nicht, daß er nicht mehr ungehalten oder ungeduldig gewesen wäre. Mehr als einmal hatten Winzigkeiten in ihrem Ausdruck gereicht, um seine allabendliche Verabschiedung gereizt klingen zu lassen, so daß sie sicher war, daß es diesmal ernst gemeint war. Aber sie wußte inzwischen, daß er eigentlich ein unfassbar ruhiger Mensch war, dem die Ausgeglichenheit die er hier wiederfand, durch die Geschehnisse seines bisherhigen Lebens verwehrt worden war, geraubt worden war.

Anfangs war Hermine verwundert gewesen, wenn sie ihn am nächsten Morgen doch wieder an der Klippe sitzend vorfand, wo er stundenlang auf das offene Meer hinausschauen konnte.

Doch irgendwann hatte sich die Verwunderung gewandelt und war der Hoffnung gewichen, daß sie ihn dort finden würde.

Und seit vielen Wochen nun schon, trat sie jeden Morgen mit Angst aus dem Haus heraus, er könne fort sein.

Aber er war immer da.

So auch heute...

Wie jeden Tag saß er am Rande der Klippen, hatte die Knie fest an sich herangezogen, und den Blick auf die weißen Gischtstreifen gerichtet, die immer und immer wieder aus den Wellen herausbrachen und weit unter ihm gegen die Felsen schlugen.

Ein einziges Mal in der gesamten Zeit die sie nun schon gemeinsam hier waren, hatte er gelächelt. Ein einziges Mal...

Sie hatte aus dem Brief von Harry, den sie beinahe ein halbes Jahr aufbewahrt hatte, einen Papierflieger gefaltet und diesen aufs offene Meer hinausgeworfen. Er war erstaunlich weit geflogen, um dann in den Wellen zu verschwinden. Er war nicht einmal auf der Wasseroberfläche geschwommen. Er war sofort untergegangen. Und sie hatte ihm mit soviel Zufriedenheit hinterhergesehen, daß ihm klar gewesen sein mußte, daß sie es nicht schweren Herzens getan hatte, sondern weil sie mit einer Etappe ihres Lebens abgeschlossen hatte.

Sie hatte die Welt von vorher hinter sich gelassen und war noch immer bei ihm.

Die Art, wie sie ihn danach angesehen hatte, hatte mehr gesagt, als tausend plappernde Worte es hätten sagen können und er hatte ihre Gabe an ihn akzeptiert.

... und ihr ein Lächeln geschenkt...

ein vorsichtiges, warmes Lächeln, das sein Gesicht für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlages so sanft und freundlich machte, daß Hermine wußte, daß niemand auf dieser Welt ihm den schrecklichen Zaubertrankmeister und Todesser noch abgenommen hätte, wenn er dieses Lächeln jemals in ihrer alten Welt gezeigt hätte.

Es war so kurz, daß Hermine hätte glauben können, sie habe es sich nur eingebildet, wenn seine Augen nicht von diesem Tag an verändert gewesen wären.

Hermine ging zu ihm hinüber.

Die schwarze Robe hatte er so lange nicht mehr getragen, daß sie sich kaum noch daran erinnern konnte, wie er darin ausgesehen hatte. Er trug, wie sie, meist, und so auch heute, einen dicken, hellbraunen Pullover über einer ebenso dicken Wollhose, die gut vor dem kühlen Wind der Klippen schützten.

Obwohl sicher war, daß er sie hören konnte, wie sie über die von kleinen, vom Wind geschliffenen Steinchen übersähte, spärliche Wiese zu ihm kam, wandte er sich nicht um.

Sie kniete sich hinter ihm auf den Boden und tat, was sie inzwischen jeden Morgen tat. Sie hob die Bürste an, die sie mitgebracht hatte, und begann, ihm Strähne für Strähne die inzwischen weichen, seidigen, lackschwarzen Haare zu kämmen, die ihm nun bis zur Taille reichten und von den Schläfen aus von einigen wenigen grauen Stränen durchzogen waren.

Wie eine Mischung aus Ägypter, Römer und Indianer erschien er ihr, wenn er so vor ihr saß. Die Knie weiterhin fest an sich herangezogen.

Er legte den Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken und genoss wortlos, aber leise seufzend, was sie tat.

Als sie fertig war, legte sie die Bürste zur Seite und fuhr ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Kopfhaut streichelnd durch die Haare hindurch, sortierte, ließ Stränen durch ihre Finger gleiten, griff alle Haare zu einem dicken Zopf, ließ sie ihm wieder und wieder weich über den Rücken fallen, bevor sie letztendlich näher an ihn heranrückte, und sich von hinten an ihn heranschmiegte.

Er ließ es nicht nur zu, sondern ließ sich ein wenig nach hinten fallen, so daß er gegen sie gelehnt saß.

Der Wind war heute nicht so harsch wie in den letzten Tagen und durch die dicke, grauweiße Wolkendecke blitzte sogar hin und wieder die Sonne hindurch. Trotzdem konnte man den Eindruck gewinnen, sie befänden sich am Ende der Welt.

Sie hatten sich kennengelernt. Besser und tiefer, als es mit Worten möglich gewesen wäre, indem sie sich auf natürlichere Signale und Möglichkeiten des Miteinander eingelassen hatten, als die Sprache.

Beobachten, abwarten – fühlen...

Hermine ließ ihre Hände an seinen Armen entlang nach unten gleiten und dort die Fingerspitzen unter den Bund des Pullovers streichen.

Als ihre kühlen Fingerspitzen seine, unter der warmen Wolle beinahe heiße Haut berührten und sich ihre Handflächen unter der gestrickten Schicht auf seinen flachen Bauch legten, um von dort langsam und genüßlich zu seiner Brust hochzuwandern, seufzte er erneut und ließ den Kopf noch ein wenig entspannter zurück und gegen sie sinken. Sein Körper hatte sich hier erholt, war zu einer Kraft gelangt, die er vorher wohl noch nie besessen hatte.

Über der Wolle legte er seine Hände auf ihre, so daß nur der Pullover ihre Hände voneinander trennte, und genoß ihre Berührung.

Hermine schmiegte ihren Kopf an seinen und küßte dann sanft und warm seinen Hals.

Ihr Herz schlug kräftig und die wohlige, berauschende Welle, die sie an jedem Morgen ergriff, wenn sie so hier saßen, vernebelte ihr – wie stets – die Sinne. Sie streichelte ihn, liebkoste ihn, schickte ihre Lippen auf Reise, seinen Nacken entlang, so weit der Pullover es zuließ, seinen Hals hinab zu den Schultern, reizte ihn so lange, bis er sich an ihr vorbei nach hinten und auf den Boden gleiten ließ und sie über sich zog, damit ihre hungrigen Lippen zu einem nach Honig und Salzwasser schmeckenden, hirnverdrehend intensiven Kuß verschmelzen konnten.

Sie lösten sich nur einmal kurz noch voneinander, um sich gegenseitig die Pullover über die Köpfe zu streifen, bevor sie wieder aufeinander, aneinander versanken und ihre Körper sprechen ließen. Das gegenseitige Entkleiden gehörte inzwischen ebenso zum Ritual wie jeder andere Teil ihres Tagesablaufes.

Und dann liebten sie sich unter dem weißgrauen Himmel der schottischen Klippe, die in ihrer Rauheit und Kälte ehrlicher war, als alles was ihnen in ihrem bisherigen Leben widerfahren war.

Tauchten ab ineinander, bis alles um sie herum unwichtig war und nur noch ihr Miteinander zählte. Liebten sich, bis ihre schweißnassen, glänzenden Körper in der kühlen Luft zarte Nebel aufsteigen ließ und sie erschöpft aber weich, entspannt und zufrieden, Arm in Arm liegen blieben, bis die Kälte ihnen in die Glieder kroch und sie erst die abgelegte Kleidung über sich zogen und als das nicht mehr ausreichte, aufstanden und Hand in Hand zum Haus zurückkehrten, um sich am Kaminfeuer aufzuwärmen.

Und beide wußten, daß sein Abschied und sein Danke, die er beide heute abend wieder verkünden würde, schon lange nicht mehr Abschied und Dank waren, sondern seine Worte für ‚Ich liebe dich. Du bist mein Leben'.

Und beide wußten, daß die Tatsache, daß sie ihm antwortete ‚gern geschehen' und dann seine Hand nahm, um sich von ihm ins Schlafzimmer geleiten zu lassen, ihre Worte waren für „Ich liebe dich. Du bist meine Welt."

Mehr Worte wären zuviele Worte gewesen...

ENDE


End file.
